


Welcome Home

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is an Actress and a Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’ve been on a press tour for your latest film and you’re finally coming home to your boyfriend Thor who has a nice surprise set up for you.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 5





	Welcome Home

“Are you excited to be back in New York?” Jimmy Fallon asked you. “This is your last stop on the press tour for your new movie right?”

Your face hurt from the smile plastered on your face, you were tired from all the travel and just wanted to go home, but like Jimmy had said this was the last stop on your press tour. “I am excited to be back in New York, and I can’t wait to crash in my own bed tonight. And yes, this is the last stop on the tour.”

“I gotta say this movie is great, I was so excited that they had cast you in the new Marvel movie. How did it feel being apart of these movies? I know you’re a huge Marvel fan.”

It had been a shock to most of the world when you had been cast in the newest Marvel film as one of the main characters instead of a side character or a love interest. You were excited to be doing something other than romcoms and drama movies. “I am a huge superhero fan, and when I was cast in this film I couldn’t have been more thrilled.”

“Well you did an amazing job, and I for one can’t wait for everyone else to see what an amazing job you did. Isn’t it true that you and the rest of the cast would go out and do karaoke on your nights off?”

You laughed and nodded your head, “I don’t know who suggested it, but yeah I think they just wanted a private concert.” Besides being an actor you were an award-winning singer. In a few months' time, you would be releasing your latest album and preparing to go on yet another press tour for that. “We all had such a lot of fun filming this movie that I’m a little sad that it’s over.”

“Well, you’ll be back for the next one, right?” Jimmy grinned hoping to get a spoiler out of you.

You shook a finger at him, “No way, you’re not getting any spoilers out of me. My lips are sealed.”

“All right, can’t blame a guy for trying,” Jimmy laughed. “Thank you so much for being on the show and I can’t wait to see where you go from here. Give it up for Y/N Y/L/N everyone!” The crowd cheered and you waved until they gave you the all-clear.

You turned to Jimmy and gave him a hug, “Thanks for having me on the show, Jimmy. It’s always a pleasure.”

“Anytime, Y/N. Where are you headed now?”

“Home to my loving boyfriend,” you smiled. “I’ll catch you later Jimmy.” A stagehand came over and led you off the stage so you could go back to your dressing room to change and head out. You couldn’t wait to get home and just curl up in Thor’s arms and just relax.

It had been months and you were looking forward to seeing him again. You changed into something more comfortable and waved goodbye to everyone before exiting the building and getting into the car that your assistant had called for you.

Back at your apartment, Thor was waiting for you. He had gotten your favorite dessert and put up a sign that said “Welcome Home Y/N!” He had gotten balloons as well, and had lit several candles around the apartment. He hoped that you would be surprised when you walked through the door and didn’t think it was cheesy.

This was the longest that the two of you had been away from one another and he just wanted to hold you in his arms again. He had missed sleeping next to you and waking up to the smell of you cooking breakfast in the mornings.

He heard the telltale signs of your keys in the lock and got into position so that he was the first thing that you would see when you opened the door. Slowly, you pushed the door open and glanced up to see Thor’s smiling face.

Your smile was genuine as you dropped your bags and rushed into his waiting arms. He picked you up and squeezed you. “Ah, I’m so happy to see you,” you sighed as he set you down, but kept his arms securely wrapped around you.

He kissed the top of your head and said, “I missed you too, Y/N.”

You pulled away and looked around the apartment seeing the balloons, banner, and your favorite dessert sitting on the living room table. “Oh Thor, you didn’t have to do all of this. He brushed a kiss to your cheek and you looked at him, your heart swelled when you saw the look of unconditional love in his eyes. 

“I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to surprise you when you came home. I know how tired you must be from all the traveling and I just wanted to do something special for you.” He leaned down and grazed his lips across yours, meaning it to be chaste, but you leaned into him and he deepened the kiss.

You ran your hands through his hair and pulled back noticing for the first time that he had shorter hair. “You cut your hair!”

He chuckled, “You’re just now noticing?”

His shoulder length blonde hair was now shorter, and you stared at it with a shocked expression, “Why didn’t you tell me that you had cut your hair?”

“I wanted to see your reaction. Do you like it?” He seemed almost unsure as if you would hate it.

You shook your hair, “I think you still look as handsome as ever.” You glanced back at the living room, “So what other surprises do you have cooked up for me tonight?”

“Your favorite movie is in the DVD player, and I am going to draw you a bath,” he pronounced.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” You grinned at him.

He acted like he was thinking, “No, I don’t believe you have. I think you need to tell me a few more times so I know just how much you love me.”

You playfully smacked his chest, “All right, come on let’s dig in, and then you can draw me that bath because my poor muscles need it.”

The two of you shared the desert together and watched your favorite film before he drew your bath for you and you soaked in peace while Thor made sure all the candles had been blown out and all the lights were shut off.

When you finally climbed out of the tub and got ready for bed he was waiting for you. You snuggled next to him and let out a content sigh. This is exactly what you had needed. “Thank you for doing all this for me, you didn’t have to.”

“I know,” he replied. “But I wanted to because I love you.”

“I love you too,” you placed a kiss on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around him a bit tighter. “Why don’t we go to that diner you love so much for breakfast tomorrow? My treat.”

“And maybe we can go see a movie before coming home and cooking dinner together?” 

You quickly agreed, and the two of you discussed what you would make and what movie you would see before drifting off to sleep curled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
